Dragón Y Zorro
by Uzu No Itachi
Summary: Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde los tiempos del Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, Uzumaki Naruto, pero gracias a sus logros en vida ha recibido una nueva oportunidad. Ahora existe dentro de su descendiente Hyodou Issei ¿La lujuria de este chico podrá corromperlo? ¿Demostrará ser el alumno de Jiraiya el Galante? Descubrelo en esta nueva aventura.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Naruto y Highg School DXD no son mios, si no de sus rescpetivos creadores, por el momento muajajajaja ejem, sin mas el fic

* * *

**Prólogo: Dragón y Zorro**

El campo de batalla era un completo caos, los Zetsus blancos opacaban en número de tres a uno a la Alianza Shinobi, mientras que esto era un gran problema las cosas no terminaban ahi. Kabuto usando el Edo Tensei (Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro) trajo de regreso a poderosos ninjas que destacaron en la historia de una u otra forma, para usarlos en batalla cuál marionetas causandole enormes problemas a la Alianza.

El rubio lider de Uzushio, llegaba al campo de batalla junto a sus ninjas que empezaban a apoyar a los ninjas de la Alianza, estos se sorprendian al ver el nivel que poseian los hombres y mujeres de Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre los Remolinos). En ese momento la balanza se movia a su favor, ya que en todos los campos de batalla habia por lo menos un miembro del renacido Clan Uzumaki, y con sus conocimientos en Fuuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) lograban sellar a los ninjas revividos con el Edo Tensei. Mientras en otro lugar se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre Tobi y Madara contra los cinco Kages, estos estaban siendo abrumados por el poder del Fundador del Clan Uchiha, sin embargo recibirian ayuda de alguien no esperado.

Frente a ellos Madara con el Susanoo perfecto se preparaba para atacarlos siendo observados por Obito "Adios, Kages" Murmuró Obito viendo al Susanoo (Dios de las Tormentas) desenfundar su katana, pero antes de desatar su ataque varias colas lo inmovilizaron "¡¿Que es eso?!" Exclamó el Tsuchikage al ver el Susanoo sin posibilidad de moverse. Entonces, Kages y Uchihas dirigieron sus miradas hacia un lado donde un enorme zorro de nueve colas ondulantes, de las cuales cinco mantenian cautivo a Madara, estaba mostrando sus colmillos "Kyubi" Dijo Madara inexpresivo "Yo me ocuparé de él" Dijo Obito dirigiendo su Chakra a sus ojos "¡Sharingan; Genjutsu!" Y fijó su vista en el enorme Biju de nueve colas. Sin embargo para su sorpresa no pasó nada "¡Imposible!" Exclamó mientras el Kyubi abria su boca y concentraba una enorme cantidad de energia en ella "Ese ataque" Susurró abriendo sus ojos el Raikage "¡Cubranse! ¡Esa es una Bijudama!" Exclamó mientras Oonoki alzaba un muro de tierra y Mei lo reforzaba con Yoton y una técnica Suiton, incluso con arena del Kazekage se reforzó el ahora domo para cubrirse de la explosión.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

El ataque detonó a quemarropa, causando una explosión que practicamente toda la alianza pudo ver "¿Que rayos es eso?" Se preguntó cierta pelirrosa, entonces llegó. La onda de impacto los azotó con fuerza, mientras trataban de aferrarse a lo que podian para no salir volando por las rafágas de viento que la explosión habia creado, hasta que después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos todo regresó a la normalidad, claro, ignorando el gran domo de humo que podia ser visto desde cualquier lugar por lejano que fuera. Todo el mundo se dirigió al lugar encontrando un paraje totalmente carente de vida, donde se podia observar un pequeño domo de arena que poco a poco se deshacia, luego piedra volcánica y por último piedra normal. De ese pequeño bunker salieron los cinco Kages con visibles rastros de la gran batalla que habian tenido "¡Tsunade_sama!" Exclamó Shizune acercandose a su maestra "Shizune" Dijo con voz tranquila la Godaime "¡Tsuchikage_sama! ¡Mei_sama! ¡Kazekage_sama! ¡Raikage_sama!" Eran las exclamaciones de los ninjas al ver a sus respectivos lideres de pie.

Luego de varios minutos los cinco Kages eran curados por sus mejores ninjas médicos "¿Que pasó Hokage_sama?" Preguntó Kakashi a la rubia Hokage "El Kyubi apareció y se enfrentó a Madara antes de que nos diera el golpe final" Respondió Tsunade "Supongo que se llevó a Madara y Obito al otro mundo" Fue el comentario de Gaara "Uzumaki_sama es genial" Dijo una voz a espaldas de todos. Entonces se giraron viendo a varios ninjas con las bandas de Uzushio sorprendiendo a los Kages "¿Uzushio?" Fue la pregunta del Raikage "Asi es, ellos nos ayudaron contra el Edo Tensei" Dijo Gai asombrando a todos. En eso un rugido llama la atención de todo el mundo "¡Que rayos!" Exclamaron al ver un enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo algo alejados de todos, se podia ver un zorro de nueve colas, un lobo de diez colas y lo que parecia ser el Susanoo de Madara, pero de color dorado peleando al mismo tiempo. Todo mundo se aterró al ver al lobo ya que al parecer el Juubi habia renacido "Mierda" Fue lo único que pudieron decir "Uzumaki_sama ganará estoy seguro" Dijo un ninja de Uzushio "Eso ni dudarlo" Dijo otro ninja "¿Uzumaki? Disculpen, ese sujeto del que hablan de casualidad no se relaciona con Uzumaki Naruto?" Preguntó una curiosa Tenten "Bueno, si" Respondió dudoso el ninja "¡¿En serio?! ¡Diganme que saben algo de él!" Exclamó con alegria en su mirada al saber de uno de sus mejores amigos que habia desaparecido hace tiempo "Pues son la misma persona, Uzumaki Naruto_sama, lider de Uzushiogakure no Sato y Señor del Remolino" Dijo otro ninja con orgullo en su voz dejando petrificados a los de Konoha. Ese ninja algo revoltoso, que demostró su verdadero poder en los examenes Chunin y que después de la muerte del Sandaime Hokage desapareció sin dejar rastro, ahora aparecia cómo uno de los ninjas más poderoso de los que se ha escuchado hablar en las naciones elementales.

El lider de Uzushiogakure, del cuál se sabia que incluso Alatsuki evitaba, aquel que era clasificado Rango SS con mención en el Libro Bingo cómo 'Huir al ver' y que además de eso no se tenia nada de información, era nada más nada menos que Naruto, sin duda Konoha estaba al borde del infarto. Pero un gran destello los sacó del shock, ahora veian a un zorro acorazado de nueve colas sujetando con sus colas al Juubi para que luego un enorme sello apareciera y el Juubi desapareciera poco a poco.

A fin todo habia terminado, el enorme zorro desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo, entonces un vortice dimensional apareció frente a toda la Alianza "Je, sin duda puedo acostumbrarme a esto, es muy divertido" Dijo la persona recién aparecida dejando sin palabras a todo el mundo. Este personaje llevaba una armadura samurai cómo la de Madara, pero en color blanco, cabello largo que se parecia al de cierto Gama Sennin, sólo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con los dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara color rojizo. Una capa blanca encima, sus mangas vacias indicaban que era una especie de gabardina a modo de capa, también color blanco, sus ojos rojos, con un diseño muy especial al ser la combinación entre el Mangekyu Sharingan de Obito y el de Madara "Yo Alianza Shinobi" Saludó de manera perezosa el rubio. Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar siete chicas se abalanzaron contra él "Cariño, que bueno que te encuentras bien" Dijo una pelirroja de lentes "Es cierto, bueno, esperemos que nos recompenses el habernos preocupado" Dijo otra pelirroja de ojos azules "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar" Respondió el rubio algo avergonzado "Más te vale" Dijo una pelirroja de ojos color miel con un puchero "Si, o si no..." Dijo otra chica de cabello oscuro y ojos cafes "Te castigaremos" Dijo sonriendo traviesa una chica de cabello purpura y ojos color almendra.

Otra chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado también hacia un puchero "Ya, estoy bien Tsuki_hime" Dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla "También Ayame_chan está rezandole a Kami por tu bienestar" Dijo una peliazul de ojos ambar y una flor de papel en el cabello "Bueno, salvaste el mundo ¿Y ahora que harás?" Preguntó una voz, entonces una pelirroja de ojos rojos apareció de la nada "Vivir en paz, cómo Jiraiya _Sensei lo quizo" Dijo con seriedad viendo a los ninjas frente a él "La Alianza Shinobi se creó con ese fin ¿O no? Kages" Dijo el rubio serio "Asi es niño" Respondió el Raikage con una pequeña sonrisa contagiando al rubio "Eso esperaba, bueno Karin_chan, Kasumi_chan, Tayuya_chan, Yugao_chan, Hinata_chan, Konan_chan, Kurama_chan nos vamos" Dijo sonriendo "Ninjas de Uzushio, es la hora de volver a casa" Dijo el rubio "¡Hai!" Respondieron estos y con eso los ninjas de Uzu desaparecieron del lugar dejando como fantasmas a todos los que reconocieron la técnica empleada "Hiraishin" Murmuró Tsunade al borde del colapso "Ja ne" Dijo el rubio desapareciendo junto a sus esposas en un Sunshin espiral.

Una nueva era de paz era vista en el mundo, la leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto perdudaria mucho tiempo cómo el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin y caballero de Kami, pero tiempo después vendrian más guerras, marcando el regreso del salvador del mundo conocido, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Bien aqui con un nuevo proyecto, debo decir que me gusta mucho la serie y las novelas jejeje, además de que no hay muchos Cross Overs entre estas series. He leido los Cross Overs de estas series y me inspiré en 'El nuevo Sekiryutei' De 'Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan' que aún no está terminado, sólo hay seis capitulos. Espero que tenga buena aceptación al igual que Nueva Oportunidad y Nuevo Despertar, dejen sus reviews, dudas, comentarios y consejos.

Quizas más adelante haga un Crooss Over con Saint Seiya, sin embargo me gustaria pensar bien a trama, lo único que tengo comtemplado es darle quizá una armadura de Plata, la de un caballero legendario, y quizas me base en el Fic 'Las Alas del Universo' de Kurai-Sho_sensei, bueno, cualquier idea para ese fic será bien recibido, en reviews o MP.


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto y Highg School DXD no son mios, si no de sus rescpetivos creadores, por el momento muajajajaja ejem, sin mas el fic

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El regreso del Nidaime ¡¿Tú eres mi ancestro?!**

El mundo gira y sigue su curso aún después de mi muerte, ya han pasado más de cinco mil años y el mundo ha cambiado por completo, he visto las nuevas guerras, sobre todo la última, entre los Ángeles, los Ángeles caidos y los Demonios. Los ninjas, Bijus y el Rikudou Sennin ahora son sólo leyendas, también el uso y conocimiento del chakra, además de las lineas de sangre, si, ya nada es igual, el tiempo sigue y sigue. Mi nombre en vida fué Uzumaki Naruto, Nidaime Rikudou Sennin y Shinobi no Kami, pero ahora soy un alma al servicio de Shinigami debido al sello que poseia en mi estomágo, además de que se me ofreció esta oportunidad gracias a la intervención de Tsukuyumi_sama y Amaterasu_sama, asi que decidí aceptarla. Esta consistia en servirle a Shinigami_sama mil años y entonces me reencarnaria en un cuerpo nuevo, aunque más bien mi alma estaria sellada en un ser humano, hasta el momento de que nuestras almas se fundieran en una sola, dandonos conocimientos de ambas épocas, en pocas palabras una nueva oportunidad.

En estos momentos estoy frente a la diosa de la muerte, que cómo siempre se queja del papeleo **"¡No me jodas!"** Exclamó Shinigami mientras uno de sus subordinados entraba en su oficina con otra pila de papeles que firmar **"Oh Naruto_kun, lamento que vieras eso"** Dijo la diosa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Esta era una bella mujer de cabello blanco, ojos morados que adornaban ese bello rostro de facciones delicadas. Sus labios rosados que invitaban a perderse en un apasionado beso, un kimono negro con detalles de rosas blancas que cubria su cuerpo, y resaltaba cada curva haciendola lucir sexy. Detuve mis pensamientos de tan bello ejemplar femenino y respondí** "No se preocupe, sólo queria preguntarle si ya decidió quien será la persona en la que estaré sellado"** Dije mientras apartaba esos pensamientos impuros que atravesaban mi mente cada vez que estaba enfrente de tan hermosa deidad** "(Te maldigo Ero_sennin)"** Fué lo único que pensé.

Después de tanto tiempo, y leer todos los Icha Icha en vida algo de su perversión se me pegó, bueno regresando al tema, la diosa de la muerte me miró con esos bellos ojos morados para luego decir** "Asi es, su nombre es Hyodou Issei"** Dijo ella mientras veia un papel. Yo sólo asentí** "Bien, antes de que te vayas debo decirte algunas cosas"** Dijo de forma seria captando mi atención **"Tu alma despertará si el tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte, según deduzco hay un 90% de probabilidades de que eso suceda"** Dijo a lo que asentí** "Conservarás las habilidades que tuviste en vida, dependerá de ustedes el desbloquearlas todas"** Dijo una vez más mientras yo asentia de nuevo** "Conservarás tu viejo contrato, tus armas y las habilidades que obtuviste de la Cuarta Guerra, una vez estén unidos se formará una nueva entidad y una vez termine el ciclo de vida regresarás aqui, y podrás pasar al los dominios de Kami"** Terminó de decir a lo que sólo agradecí de corazón** "Una cosa más, él es tu descendiente"** Dijo mientras abria mis ojos con sorpresa antes de sonreir, algo me decia que esta oportunidad seria interesante.

Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, y soy un estudiante de secundaria de la academia Kuou, mi vida es bastante peculiar, aunque eso nadie lo sabe. Desde pequeño tuve sueños extraños, parecian recuerdos, pero lo más sobresaliente era la parte donde estaba en medio de una guerra, además de ver creaturas extrañas de multiples colas, incluso las habilidades que veia exedian todo lo que pudiera imaginarme, según parece eran habilidades que usaban los ninjas antiguamente. Más tarde supe que eran recuerdos de una vida pasada, o eso me dijo la enfermera de la academia, eso explicaba por que era tan real. Pasando a otro punto, puedo decir que tengo una vida normal, gustos normales, aunque lo que más amo en este mundo son los pechos, oh, daria lo que fuera por tocar unos pechos. Lo admito, soy alguien lujurioso, y junto a mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama puedo decir que somos los más pervertidos de la academia.

En este momento se ve a un castaño de ojos color ambar junto a dos chicos de la misma edad, uno con lentes cuadrados y otro algo calvo "Jejeje ¡Murayama y sus pechos! ¡Son realmente gigantes!" Exclamó uno "82-70-81" Dijo el otro "¡Katasu, que buenas piernas tienes!" Volvió a deir el primero "90.5-65-79" Dijo el otro mientras veian a las chicas cambiarse por un agujero en la pared del vestuario de chicas. Issei trataba trataba de quitarlos "¡Oigan! ¡Tambien dejenme ver!" Exclamaba este en voz baja pero los otros no cedian "¡Oigan!" Exclamó más fuerte alertando a las féminas "Hay alguien ahi" Dijo una mientras Matsuda y Motohama se vieron descubiertos "¡Ya nos vieron!" Y en un movimiento se levantaron rápidamente haciendo caer a Issei. Este ahora estaba sentado en el suelo "¿Que les pasa? ¡Oye Matsuda! Motoha...ma" Y sintió algo detrás de él, asi que volteó y se encontró con las chicas que estaban siendo espiadas antes "De nuevo ustedes" Dijo una castaña molesta "Que... mal..." Murmuró Issei con terror en su cara y sudando a mares "Espe...esperen" Fue lo único que pudo decir "¡Mirones pervertidos!" Y los gritos de dolor fueron escuchados.

Luego de eso se puede ver a los tres bajo unos árboles cerca de una barda "Tuviste mala suerte Issei" Dijo el de lentes, Motohama "¡Me dejaron atrás! ¡Estaria satisfecho si al menos hubiera podido mirar algun pecho! ¡Ni siquiera pude mirar y luego me pasa..." Replicó Issei para que luego algo llamara su atención. Un hermoso cabello carmesí moviendose en el viento, luego unos ojos azules y un bello rostro que captó por completo su atención, la chica estaba mirando desde la ventana de un edificio tras la barda. Sus compañeros siguieron la mirada de Issei para ver también a la chica, que se adentró en el edificio "Ese viejo edificio, habia una persona dentro...que buena...la que tiene el cabello tan rojo" Murmuró Issei un poco sonrojado y con mirada perdida "Rias Gremory, 90-58-90, y además capitana del Club de Ocultismo por tres años, los rumores dicen que viene de los paises nórdicos" Dijo Motohama mientras se acómodaba los lentes e Issei rememoraba el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Dentro del edificio se puede ver un tablero de ajedrez en una mesa, la pelirroja se sienta en el sofá que está en el lugar "Ese chico..." Dice pensativa a la otra persona en la habitación "¿Si?" Dijo su acompñante, una chica de cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo alta con un liston amarillo "El que estaba mirando" Dijo Rias "El de la clase 2-B, estoy segura que su nombre era Hyodou ¿Que tiene ese chico?" Preguntó la chica algo extrañada "Nada, sólo creí confundirlo...Y...¡Jaque Mate!" Dijo Rias mientras movia una pieza del tablero de ajedrez. La azabache sólo miró con interés la partida "Vaya" Dijo mientras Rias se empezaba a despojar de su ropa y entraba en un baño que estaba en el lugar y tomaba una ducha.

Ya estaba atardeciendo e Issei estaba caminado sobre un puente sobre la autopista de regreso a casa, en ese momento suspiró viendo el tráfico que pasaba debajo "Es una juventud muy oscura...de esta manera mi vida escolar no florecerá y se acabará sin poder tocar unas tetas" Decia mientras empezaba a lamentarse. En ese momento alguien se acercó a él "A-ano...Eres Hyodou Issei_kun de la Academia Kuou ¿No es verdad?" Dijo la misteriosa figura llamando la atención del castaño "Si" Respondió un poco extrañado mientras observaba minuciosamente a la persona que habló "(No recuerdo ese uniforme escolar ¿De que escuela viene?)" Se preguntaba pero luego al ver su cara "(¡Que linda!)" pensó. En efecto era una linda chica de cabellos oscuros "Ano" Dijo la chica un poco indecisa "¿Quieres algo de mi?" Preguntó el castaño "Pues...Hyodou_kun ¿Estás saliendo actualmente con alguién?" Preguntó finalmente la chica.

Este se extrañó un poco con la pregunta "No tengo a nadie" Respondió Issei a la chica "¡Que alivio!" Exclamó esta "¿Ehh?" Fué lo único que pudo decir Issei "Ano...¿No quisieras salir conmigo?" Preguntó de manera timida la chica "¿Eh? ¿Que acabas de decir?" Preguntó dudoso Issei "Desde hace mucho te veia caminar por aqui...Y luego pues...pensaba en ti Hyodou_kun" Decia la chica con timidez "Esto..." Balbuceaba Issei "Con-conmigo...¡Sal conmigo por favor!" Dijo la chica para total estupefacción del castaño "(¿E-es en seriooooooo?)" fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

Guerra, era todo lo que podia ver, no era una guerra entre paises, era una alianza en contra de la dominación mundial con un poderoso Genjutsu "¡Vamos Kurama!" Exclamó un rubio transformandose en un enorme zorro dorado con nueve colas ondulantes "Ahora esto ¡Susanoo!" Y luego una figura espectral aparecia. Este era semejante a un samurai, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto a excepción de sus ojos, este se fusionó con el zorro cubriendolo con una armadura **"Los ojos de Madara y Obito fueron útiles"** Escuchó decir a una voz femenina "Lo sé, ahora debemos parar al Juubi" Dijo la voz del principio mostrando a un chico rubio, este estaba vestido con una armadura samurai blanca, tenia vendas en sus tobillos y vestia sandalias. Su cabello era largo, hasta debajo de las rodillas, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara, y tintes rojizos en las puntas. Sus ojos eran rojos, mientras tenian una forma peculiar alredededor de la pupila, ahora estaba peleando contra una enorme bestia de diez colas usando poderes fuera de la imaginación "¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Si no despiertas te voy a besar ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!" Sonó el despertador.

Issei se lavantó con sudor en su rostro "Mierda, estos sueños cada vez son más frecuentes" Murmuró un poco agitado, pero luego su cara cambió a una expresión de felicidad y reia comicamente. Ahora puede verse a Matsuda y Motohama con expresiones desencajadas "¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Exclamaron ambos viendo a la chica que acompañaba a Issei "Esta chica es Amano Yuuma_chan" Presentó a la chica "Estos son mis colegas Matsuda y Motohama" Los presentó Issei mientras estos aún estaban con las bocas abiertas de la impresión "Mucho gusto" Dijo Yuuma con una reverencia "Ella es mi No-vi-a" Dijo al oido de ambos "Deberian conseguirse una novia, vamos Yuma_chan" Dijo Issei mentras ambos se alejaban del lugar "¡Maldito traidor!" Exclamaron ambos con lagrimas estilo anime.

Estaba atardeciendo y dos figuras se pueden observar en el mismo puente "¿Cita?" Preguntó Issei " Si, entonces el domingo ¿Puedes ese dia?" Preguntó la chica "¡Claro que puedo! ¡¿Quien no podria?!" Respondió Issei "Que alivio, entonces nos vemos" Se despidió la chica "Si, hasta luego" Respondió este mientras la chica se alejaba, para luego volterse "Estaré esperando por la cita ¿Si?" Y luego se alejó "Si, yo también" Dijo Issei. Luego simplemente explotó de la emoción "¡Una cita! ¡Una cita! ¡Que hermoso suena eso! ¡Perfecto!" Y se alejaba del lugar mientras una figura femenina lo observaba.

Se puede ver a Rias frente a un tablero de ajedrez "Después de todo la intuición de la presidenta.." Decia una voz algo fria "¿Dices que tenia razón? Estaba en lo correcto al enviarte para que lo vigilaras" Dijo Rias a un chica de cabello corto blanco con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, ojos color ambar y cuerpo pequeño "Bucho ¿Que debemos hacer?" Dijo una chica zabache "Al menos hay que ponerlo cómo un subalterno...Pero, todo dependerá de él" Respondió Rias mientras movia una pieza de ajedrez. El dia de la cita se ve a Issei esperando a alguien "Por favor" Escuchó decir a una chica que le entregó un volante para luego marcharse "Terminé aceptandolo ¿Tu deseo se ha vuelto realidad? Es demasiado obvio" Murmuró leyendo el volante "Issei_kun" Escuchó que le llamaban, luego guardó el volante en su pantalón "¡Buenos dias Yuuma_chan" Saludó este "Disculpame ¿Esperaste demasiado?" Preguntó la chica "No, yo también acabo de llegar" Dijo Issei para luego pensar "(¡Siempre quise decir esa frase!)" Y Asi procedieron a su cita.

Luego de que pasaran el dia juntos, se dirigian a un pequeño parque con una fuente en el centro, en un arranque de valor Issei tomó la mano de Yuuma mientras este sentia latir su corazón con alegria. Luego la chica se soltó y se dirigió rápidamente a la fuente "Dime Issei_kun" Habló Yuuma llamando la atención de Issei "Para celebrar nuestra primera cita ¿Podrias escuchar mi único deseo?" Preguntó Yuuma "(Esto es...a lo mejor...un be...)" Pensó mientras la chica se acercaba a él "¿Cual seria tu deseo?" Preguntó Issei "¿Podrias morir por mi?" Preguntó Yuuma con una voz diferente "¿Eh? Yuuma_chan perdona, creo que escuché mal ¿Podrias decirlo una vez más?" Dijo este un poco confundido. Yuuma se acercó a su oido "¿Podrias morir por mi?" Dijo en un tono oscuro para conmoción de Issei, luego su ropa se desgarró permitiendole ver un poco de su cuerpo y pechos "(Pude verlos, estoy seguro que pude ver sus pechos, por fin pude verlos, además es una linda chica)" Pensó con emoción para luego abrir sus ojos en shock "(¡Que demonios!)" Pensó viendo a la chica frente a él.

Ahora vestia con un sujetador de cuero que apenas cubria sus pechos, hombreras con picos en la parte derecha, botas negras hasta medio muslo y una tanga muy reveladora, además poseer un par de alas negras, un rostro más maduro y expresión un poco maligna **"Fue divertido jugar con un inocente niño, atesoraré esto que me compraste, por eso..."** Dijo la chica mostrando una pulsera para luego formar una lanza de luz "¿Yuuma_chan?" Preguntó Issei no pudiendo creer lo que veia **"...Muere"** Dijo la chica atravezando a Issei con la lanza **"Lo siento, pero para nosotros eres una amenaza asi que tenia que eliminarte, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a quien puso en ti una Sacreg Gear"** Y luego Issei cayó de espaldas** "Gracias por el lindo recuerdo"** Y la chica desplegó sus alas negras y se fue volando.

Ahora Issei se encontraba desangrando mientras pensaba "(¿Es en serio? ¿En este insignificante parque? ¿Por algo que no sé de que se trata voy a morir?)" Eran sus pensamientos mientras su vida se extinguia. En plena oscuridad, un par de ojos rojos rasgados se abrian lentamente** "¿Eh? Parece que llegó la hora"** Murmuró al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaran a rojos con tres tomoes** "Parece que estamos en las últimas chico, descuida, no puedes morir aún"** Entonces sus ojos se volvieron azules **"Tu condición Uzumaki ha despertado del todo junto a mi"** Dijo mientras la oscuridad se iba poco a poco y una silueta era visible "Vamos" Murmuró la figura. De vuelta al parque Issei seguia en sus reflexiones "(Si me ibas a matar, al menos me hubieras dejado tocarte los pechos)" Pensaba mientras el sangrado paraba poco a poco "(Aunque no pude verlos bien, tenia lindos pechos, Yuuma_chan)" Luego miró su mano ensangrentada "(Este color rojo...es igual al cabello de esa persona..aún más rojo que el rubio-rojizo...adios a mi cabello inalcanzable)" Sus ojos lucian perdidos cambiando a un tinte rojizo con tres tomoes apenas visibles y su herida detuvo el sangrado por completo "(¿Pero que estoy pensando? Si estoy a punto de morir...no puedo más, mierda...¡Maldicion! ¿Por que tuve que morir de esta forma tan inexplicable? Rias_sempai...ese bello cabello rojo)" Y una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules vino a su mente.

Y entonces de su bolsa un brillo rojizo surgió, para que luego el folleto que estaba guardado ahi se elevara brillando y dibujara un sello de donde surgió una chica con cabello carmesí brillando con un aura roja. La oscuridad se habia ido y la silueta era rodeada de un brillo azul **"Es hora chico ¿Eh? Mmm esto podria ser interesante" **Murmuró la figura al sentir cierta presencia mientras se concentraba en los ojos del chico. Issei veia a la figura que acababa de llegar y sus ojos levemente rojos ahora dibujaban una rasgadura "¿Fuiste tú quien me llamó?" Dijo la recién llegada "(¿Quien es?)" Se preguntó Issei "Si vas a morir, yo te recogeré" Dijo mientras dos alas de murcielágo aparecian en su espalda "(De nuevo alas)" Pensó recordando un poco "Tu vida...ahora vive para mi" Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Estaba en un lugar algo oscuro, y frente a él una silueta empezaba a ser visible** "Hola Hyodou Issei, por fin nos conocemos" **Dijo la silueta frente al castaño "¿Quien eres?" Preguntó Issei con precaución** "¿Yo? Podria decirse que soy tu antepasado, o más simple, tú eres mi reencarnación, llamame Uzumaki Naruto" **Dijo la silueta volviendose visible "Tú..." Dijo con sorpresa Issei. Frente a él estaba el rubio que aparecia en sus sueños** "Esa fue una mala experiencia, pero descuida, ya no estás solo"** Dijo el rubio sonriendo "¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Issei** "Yuuma_chan" **Dijo ahora serio el rubio mientras Issei abria sus ojos con sorpresa **"Sientate, tenemos mucho de que hablar" **Y al instante una mesa con dos sillas y dos tazas de té aparecieron** "Dime ¿Has oido alguna vez sobre el Rikudou Sennin?"** Y asi comenzó un larga charla. Un sonido llamó su atención "Si no despiertas te mataré...si no despiertas te destrozaré" Y entonces despertó, estaba un poco desorientado "Parece que sólo fue un sueño" Murmuró pasandose la mano por el cabello** "No, no fue un sueño"** Escuchó decir a una voz "¡Pero que!" Exclamó saltando de la cama **"Tranquilo Issei, soy yo" **Dijo la voz "Entonces no fue un sueño" Murmuró sentandose en la cama mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó** "Vamos, o llegaras tarde" **Dijo la voz sacando de sus pensamientos a Issei "¡Mierda!" Y rapidamente se alistó para ir a la escuela.

Durante el camino a la escuela estuvo hablando mentalmente con su inquilino, ya que asi era cómo escuchaba su voz "Entonces dices que con el paso del tiempo podré usar esas habilidades" Preguntaba con interés el castaño** "Si, en cuanto nuestras almas se fundan estaremos en la cúspide de nuestro poder, pero si ocurre antes de tiempo estaremos muy limitados"** Escuchó al rubio "Mmm, esto es complicado" Dijo Issei mientras se revolvia el cabello **"Descuida, además nuestras escencias serán las mismas, en otras palabras ninguno desaparecerá"** Dijo el rubio "Ok, eso me tranquiliza más" Dijo suspirando el castaño **"Bien, yo pensaré en el entrenamiento, tú continua con tu dia, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo"** Y asi terminó la plática con el rubio.

Ya en la escuela se encontró con Matsuda y Motohama, y al preguntarles sobre Yuuma ambos negaron haberla visto "(Justo cómo dijo Naruto)" Pensó al recordar cómo el rubio le dijo que ella era un ser sobrenatural, un Ángel Caído. Entonces la vió, los estudiantes se maravillaron ante su presencia "Rias_Oneesama" "Es tan hermosa" Decian las chicas "Rias_sempai" Decian los chicos. El castaño la miró mientras bajaba las escaleras y pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a él mientras lo veia de reojo, para luego pasar de largo "Lo siento chicos, pero tengo cosas que hacer" Y se marchó dejando confundidos a ambos chicos. Ahora estaba en el patio, en una zona llena de árboles, mientras estaba recostado en una rama** "Parece que se te pegaron algunas costumbres mias con mi despertar"** Escuchó en su mente "Ya veo, bueno ¿Y has pensado en algo?" Preguntó curioso** "Primero deberemos aumentar tu resistencia, asi que te levantarás a las cuatro de la mañana, luego te diré que harás" **Dijo a lo que el castaño suspiró con cansancio **"Por cierto, creeme que algunas técnicas son muy útiles en la recolección de información"** Dijo con un tono misterioso "¿Eh?" Fue lo único que dijo Issei **"Luego te digo" **Y la conexión se cortó "Juraria que escuché una risa pervertida...Nah debo haberlo imaginado" Murmuró antes de volver a clases. En el otro mundo Jiraiya sólo lloraba con orgullo** "Siiiii, fui capaz de dejar mi legado a un alumno mio"** Decia ante la mirada de WTF de las demás almas que estaban ahi.

Una vez acabaron las clases, Matsuda y Motohama lo convencieron de ver una pelicula Ecchi llamada Kamen Rider Pinki, aunque Issei estaban poco pensativo, ya que recordaba haber visto un cabello color carmesí antes de perder la consciencia el dia anterior, asi que mejor se retiró a descansar. En el camino se dió cuenta de que sus sentidos aumentaron a tal grado de ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, y escuchar sonidos a una gran distancia "Esto no tiene que ver contigo ¿O si?" Preguntó a su inquilino **"No, para lograr esto es necesario despertar el Sharingan, y aún no estás listo"** Dijo el rubio "Entiendo" Murmuró antes de seguir su camino. De repente se encontró en el parque de la noche anterior "Aqui fue" Dijo en voz baja "Yuuma_chan" Susurró con expresión sombria, entonces sintió un cambio en el ambiente, se volteó para toparse con un individuo de gabardina y sombrero** "No siento la presencia de tu Amo o tus compañeros, tampoco algún rastro mágico a tu alrededor"** Dijo el hombre desplegando sus alas negras **"Asi que deduzco que estás perdido"** Dijo mientras Issei abria sus ojos con sorpresa "Yuma_chan" Susurró al ver otro Ángel Caído.

Este formó una lanza de luz color azul **"Entonces no habrá problema si te asesino"** Y se disponia a atacar** "¡Mierda! el chico aún no está listo, tendré que intervenir"** Dijo el rubio con expresión seria. El sujeto lanzó su lanza de luz, Issei se cubrió pero esta pasó a tráves de él cómo si fuera una ilusión** "¡Que rayos!"** Exclamó el Ángel caido al ver tal suceso** "¡Demonios! Solo podré hacerlo una vez más, si opto por otra habilidad seria muy peligroso, pensandolo mejor tendré que esquivarlo, no debo precipitarme"** Murmuró el rubio que habia tomado control del cuerpo de Issei, que ahora tenia su ojo derecho de color rojo con tres tomoes** "Esta vez no fallaré"** Y el sujeto formó otra lanza de luz y se lanzó sobre Issei/Naruto que ya lo esperaba, pero un poder color negro con bordes rojos detuvo su avance **"¿Fue esta una obra tuya?"** Preguntó el sujeto pero un destello rojo llamó su atención** "Parece que no es asi.."** Dijo viendo a una persona sobre un sello rojo "Podrias dejar a ese chico?" Dijo la recien llegada "Cabellos rojos...Rias_sempai" Dijo Issei que habia recuperado el control y ahora caia inconsciente con sangre brotando de su ojo derecho y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca** "Un poco más y no la contamos"** dijo el rubio suspirando desde el interior de Issei.

El sujeto creó una nueva lanza de luz **"¡Maldita! ¿Quien eres tú?"** Y lanzó su lanza, siendo desviada por una chica de cuerpo pequeño y cabello blanco corto, el sujeto tomó su arma de vuelta y se lanzó sobre ellas** "¡Malditas!"** Pero un relampágo lo mandó a volar y apareció una chica de cabello oscuro riendo un poco con algo de electricidad en su mano **"Cabellos rojos, ya veo, eres del Clan Gremory"** Dijo el sujeto mientra se levantaba y sacudia su sombrero "Soy Rias Gremory, buen dia señor Ángel Caído" Dijo Rias. El sujeto rió un poco **"Vaya, no creí que esta ciudad estuviera bajo el control del Can Gremory ¿Y ese de ahi es tu sirviente?"** Dijo el sujeto "Si te metes con el chico no tendré piedad" Dijo esta. El sujeto la miró** "Bueno me disculpo por hoy, pero no dejes de vigilar a tu sirviente, alguien cómo yo podria encontrarlo mientras dá un paseo"** Dijo el sujeto "Gracias por la advertencia, yo también te informo que si intentas esto en otra ocasión no me detendré...Y pienso cumplirlo" Dijo Rias con una mirada peligrosa **"Lo mismo te digo a ti Jefa del Clan Gremory, mi nombre es Donashiko, oraré para que no nos veamos de nuevo"** Y el sujeto desapareció volando. Rias se acercó a Issei "Me descuide, no pense que un Ángel Caído hiciera esto" Dijo mirando al castaño inconsciente "¿Cree que vaya a morirse?" Preguntó la chica peliblanca "No dejaré que muera, es que...este chico es mio" Dijo Rias.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar oscuro donde estaba el rubio "Sin duda sobrevivimos" Dijo el castaño suspirando **"Si, pero aún asi tu cuerpo recibió daño" **Contestó el rubio "Debo admitir que esa habilidad es bastante sorprendente" Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño** "Si, pero no fue perfecto, la lanza alcanzó a dañarnos, gracias a que eres mi descendiente tu cuerpo soportó usar el Kamui, si ella no hubiera llegado"** Dijo el rubio susurrando lo último "De todas formas gracias por ayudarme" Dijo el castaño **"No te preocupes, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, al menos para que puedas usar el Kamui y un poco de combate cuerpo cuerpo" **Dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados "Hai" Respondió el castaño **"Bien, es hora de que despiertes"** Dijo con una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa extrañando al castaño que desapareció del lugar** "Demonios, parece ser que la influencia de Ero_sennin y la lujuria de este chico me están empezando dominar"** Dijo el rubio con lagrimas estilo anime.

De vuelta al mundo real "Despierte amo" La alarma otra vez "Mmm que noche ¿Eh? ¿Por que estoy desnudo? Mi ropa" Y revolvió sus sabanas buscando su ropa, para luego encontrarse un par de pechos "¡Pero que!" Y de la impresión cayó de su cama "Esto debe de ser un sueño ¡Rias_sempai!" Exclamó viendo a la chica de cabellos rojos que dormia desnuda en su cama. En ese momento Rias despertó "¿Ya amaneció?" Preguntó mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, abrió sus ojos encontrandose con un castaño que la veia en shock "Buenos dias" Saludó Rias sonriendo "¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que Rias_sempai está...?" Balbuceó Issei "Esto debe de ser un sueño" Concluyó el castaño "Esto es real, junto con todo lo que ha pasado" Dijo mientras se acomodaba bajando una pierna de la cama y la otra la flexionaba y apoyaba su menton en ella "Soy Rias Gremory, soy un demonio" Dijo Rias "¿Demonio?" Preguntó Issei en shock **"Interesante**" Dijo el rubio desde el interior del castaño "Y también soy tu maestra, mucho gusto Hyodou Issei_kun" Dijo dando una risita y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Aqui adelantando un capitulo Jane


End file.
